Torn
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: I was torn. Torn between my loyalty to you, my best friend and the loyalty to my heart and I chose the one to you. Sirius Black has fallen for Lily Evans but she doesn't want him. Set in their 7th year.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Torn – Prologue**

Oh. My. God. Sirius Black is in love with me. What should I do? I mean he obviously isn't going to e open about it because he's friends with Potter and he usually scares any bloke off who likes me. I mean I used to like Black in first year before I knew what he was like. The there was the kiss. Yes, last year when I was shouting at him after pulling a prank he kissed me. It felt so good and I forgot who I was kissing for a moment and deepened it, when I remembered it was him. I pushed him away and shouted at him asking what he was thinking. All he did was ask me not to tell Potter.

Argh! Potter, the arrogant bigheaded bully. The pathetic guy has been after since first year. The first time I saw him he sat next to me saying 'how's my future wife doing?' As if I'd marry that prat, he's so conceited its unbelievable. He thinks because he's good at quidditch and has his little fan club. Ok so he's good looking with messy black hair, hazel eyes and being very muscular. In the whole school he was on a par with Black. Oh what should I do? Black's a ladies man. Wrong WAS a ladies man, now he has a one track mind like Potter.

**Chapter One**

I can't believe im doing this, Prongs is my best friend but I love Lily. Which loyalty is more important, the one to my best friend or the one to my heart?

"Please don't go we have to talk. You know how I feel about you." Sirius said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I can't, you know that, he's your best friend it would break him. I love him, im sorry." She said walking away from him and towards her friends.

Sirius stood there watching the love of his life walk away. Her fiery red hair bouncing elegantly on her shoulders, her green eyes sparkling with excitement as she chatted with her friends. This was Lily Evans, his best friend's girlfriend and the love of his life.

"What's up with you mate?" James asked him.

"Nothing Prongs, nothing" he replied, "Why don't we go and bother Snivellus, eh? It's about time we did something to that greasy git." He said with a smirk.

"Actually I was going to see Lily, do you wanna come?"

"And watch you two lovebirds have a snogfest? Nah I'll see what Mooney's up to."

"Okay but you're gonna miss out cause Rose is there and you keep saying you like her." James said informingly.

I only told you I liked Rose so you wouldn't realise I was in love with your girlfriend, Sirius thought.

"You know what they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and everything. Just trying to maker her like me more than she already does."

"Don't think that's possible Padfoot"

"Im off to see Mooney then. Bye mate."

Sirius walked away in deep thought. Lily had known for months that he loved, even before she was with James. I should have tried harder; if I had maybe she would be mine. Sirius had revealed to his fellow marauder and friend Remus Lupin that he had feelings for Lily and although shocked at first pointed out the same thing she had, it would break James to see them together. But Lily loved James, she had told him that many times. A distant voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Padfoot, you still in this world?" Mooney said

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." Sirius said with a dull tone.

"Let me guess you've tried talking to Lily again?"

Sirius nodded.

"I don't see why you just don't give up. She's with James and has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to be with you. Just try and get over her, of course it will be hard, im not saying that it won't be. But just try." Mooney said. He really wanted to help his friend but Sirius had to help himself first.

"I've tried, you know I have, but I just can't get her out of my head. It's like she's haunting me and do you know she's the only girl EVER to say no to me?" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"I know and it was the only time I've seen you really upset over a girl but –"

"But she's not just a girl Mooney," cutting him off in mid-sentence. "She's the love of my life, the one I want to be with forever, the one I want to hold when she's upset, the one I want to kiss goodnight and the one I eventually want to have my children with."

Remus sat there stunned, he had known that Sirius had strong feelings for Lily but never knew they had grown to this. If he had closed his eyes it could have easily have been James a few months ago.

They heard thumps on the stairs and their dorm door burst open to reveal a very happy James. Unbeknown to the 2 marauders in front of him Lily had just told him that she loved him for the very first time, and to top it all he heard the way Sirius felt for Rose. He thought it was best to sneak back down the staircase and come bouncing up so they wouldn't suspect that he had overheard their conversation.


	2. True Thoughts and Questions Asked

-**AUTHERS NOTE - im sorry but this chapter has a few big speeches in it mainly from Lily, this is the point where we find out if her thoughts have changed towards the idea of sirius being in love with her since the prologue and what they are will set it up for the next chapter. I am also switching the rating because of the next chapter, its not too bad but i want to be on the safe side.**

**Please tell me what you think of it. i made this chapter a little longer than the first because i want to move onto the ball in the next one.**

"You should have heard him Lily, he really does love Rose. He was saying things like he wanted to be with her forever and that he wanted to have his kids with her as well. Who knew Padfoot could be so romantic. I just thought he wanted you know, but wow"

"I can't believe he actually feels that way about her. He's never really shown that much interest in her before now. Guess she's lucky, though I wouldn't get on the wrong side of his fan club though - I heard they can be vicious." Lily said trying to comprehend the fact that Sirius was really talking about her. He truely did love her then. According to James he was speaking with such passion he was suprised that his best friend hadn't tried anything before to go out with her.

"They've calmed down alot apparently. Talk of the devil, i'll see you later Lily." he said gently kissing her leaving to see his friends.

Lily sat there under the tree looking out to the lake. Sirius really loves me, what should I do? I love James and I would never betray him. They're best friends which makes it worse. The more he sees us the more he will hurt.

"Penny for your thoughts." Remus said, startling Lily that much she jumped.

"I was just thinking about what James has just told me" she paused for a second, hesitating to tell him that James had overheard some of his conversation with Sirius. "He overheard the last bit of your conversation with Sirius last night, although he thinks it was about Rose rather than me."

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Remus asked slightly worried that she might have changes her mind and wanted Sirius instead of James.

As if reading his thoughts she said "Theres no need to worry Remus im not changing my mind about who i want to be with. Its just hearing James talking about all he said has made it hit me with a ton of bricks. I knew it was true and he wasn't lying to me but now it just seems so much more... real than it used to be. And then I think how can he bear seeing us together so happy and just sitting there knowing theres nothing he can do which can change my mind. Not that I actually want him to, I love James and I would never betray him. They're best frineds, it must be so hard for him." Lily said this feeling guilty about the pain she was putting him through.

"Don't worry about him Lily, he's dealt with it and learnt to keep his emotions under wrap when James is around. And as you said he thinks Sirius likes Rose. I hate lying to him but it has to be kept up, its the only way. Sirius knows that you would never leave James or betray him. He may never love anyone as much as he does you Lily but he has to be thankful that you will always be a part of his life."

At this she started to cry. She was upset with the fact that Sirius may never find someone to love because of her, that she has to lie to James everyday about not knowing the truth and that she could break a friendship so strong which has survived many trials.

Remus put his arm around her, hugging her to him. He seemed to know what she was crying over and could see that this wasn't going to go away very easily.

Later on in the Gryffindor common room the marauders, Lily (who was now known as a maruadess), Rose and Elizabeth were talking about the graduation ball which was to be held on the last Friday of term. This was a precautionary measure taken by Dumbledore to ensure all the students has recovered from their late night antics.

"So whose going with who then? You all know that me and Lils are going together but what about the rest of you? Mooney?"

"Im going with Elizabeth" Remus said and Elizabeth started to blush.

"Thats good to know, you two always got on well and Elizabeth has had a crush on you since third year."James said not noticing that Elizabeth's face was as red as Lily's hair.

"James theres no need for that, leave the poor girl alone." his girlfriend said as she playfully hit him in the abdomin.

"What about you Rose, are you going with anyone?" he said already knowing the answer but hoping Sirius would take the hint.

"Not yet, no one's asked me." Rose replied hoping Sirius would ask her soon.

"Don't worry about it, im sure someone wants to go with a pretty girl like you. He said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, im sure you're right."

"I always am. Padfoot?"

"Nope not yet. I do have someone in mind though."

"Who is that then?"

"Not telling you incase she says no."

"As if anyone would say no to the good looking Padfoot, unless they wanted the good looking Prongs instead of course."

Everyone laughed. It was well known that James Potter was always bigheaded and had an ego to match when it came to his looks. This is what Lily used to hate him for. Now she understood that it was just confidence.

After Remus, Elizabeth, James and Lily had gone to their dorms, it was only Sirius and Rose left in the common room.

"Night Sirius" Rose said smiling at him, she was still desperately hoping he would ask her to the ball.

"Night Rose." he replied.

She had only gone up a few steps when she heard him shout "wait a minute." She turned around and saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Sirius said hoping she'd accept.

"I'd be delighted. See you in the morning."

"See you." he replied wondering what he had got himself into. He wanted her to say yes so he could start getting over Lily, but a part of himself also wanted her to say no because he didn't want to lead her on. Nothing good will come of this, he thought as he was trying to fall asleep.


	3. The Ball

The girls started walking down the great staircase leading to the great hall. They were half way down and saw that only one of their dates was there. As the girls walked down Sirius turned around and thought how beautiful Rose and Elizabeth were until he saw Lily. He thought she looked absolutely stunning in her black floor length dress; it was simple with a corset top and straight bottom. Her red hair in cascading curls down her back and around her face, her green eye shadow enhanced the colour of her bright eyes. As they approached the bottom of the stairs Sirius held his arm out for Rose to take.

"Ok ladies? Well I have a message from both James and Remus. First thing they would like me to apologise for them being late on their behalf. Remus would also like me to tell you that it is all James' fault and that he has apparently lost something very important. They stayed behind so they could look for it and are probably running around like cisses to." Sirius said amusedly.

"Typical James leaving things to the last minute, I just hope he isn't too late." Lily said feeling slightly annoyed that she wouldn't be able to enter the ball on James' arm.

"They also promise that they will be here as soon as they can. Now for the time being will one of like to take my other arm?"

After a quick glance at Elizabeth, Lily hesitantly took his outstretched arm.

"Thank you Sirius, it is very kind of you."

"No problem Evans." Sirius said pleasantly.

Lily was slightly disappointed with Sirius calling her 'Evans'. She thought now after everything he would be calling her Lily. This was what James had done, started off calling her 'Evans' for 6 years and from Christmas of their 7th year he started calling her Lily. This was mainly to show her his recognition of his true feelings for her. He revealed that it scared him to feel this way at such a young age. Sirius however didn't seem to think that t was odd that someone his age would declare their undying love for someone.

As they entered the great hall many heads turned around to see Sirius entering with two girls on his arm and one of them being his best friend's girlfriend. Many people thought what a girl like Lily Evan's was doing. She was head girl, quite popular among most people apart from the Slytherins but surely had not dumped a perfectly handsome boyfriend who had been after her for years for his best friend? The only way to find out was when James himself arrived. Many people guessed he never would because he was too upset with the fact his girlfriend had ran off with his best friend, but then who could Rose's date be?

"James, where have you been? I know Sirius said you would be slightly late but I never thought it would be 30 minutes until you showed up." Lily said annoyed thinking where he could have been all that time.

"Well I was looking for something and yes it did take that long. I know I should have made sure I had it earlier I thought I had given it to Mooney but I found it in my trunk." James said calmly. He was nervous about what he was going to do later on that night.

"Why don't we dance?" James said cheerily.

"I'd love to." She said taking James' hand as he led them to the dancefloor.

They danced to a slow number by the most popular band of the time Brothers Two. They shared a few more dances before James led them to the side of the hall. Lily sensed that there was something was up. Had he found out about Sirius asking her out? Surely he wouldn't be upset at her, she had done nothing wrong.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing" James said unconvincingly. "Actually there is something I have been meaning to ask you this for the past month but I thought this was the best time. It's nothing bad so there's no need to worry. I know we haven't been going out for a long time but I love you more than anything in my life and I am scared to feel this way at such a young age but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily Heather Evans, will you marry me?"

"James I don't know what to say, it's so soon and we haven't even left yet."

"Do you love me?" James asked

"More than anything you know that. It's just a shock because I never expected you to propose that's all. But yes I will marry you; I cannot see myself with anybody else but you." Lily said hoping James would believe her. She wasn't lying she never could see herself with anyone but James she had been genuinely shocked that he had proposed.

"Really? You really will marry me?" James said as if he had misheard her.

"Yes James Potter I will marry you and we will be together until they day we die. Hopefully that will be sometime far in the future."

James closed the gap between them. His warm hazel eyes connecting with her green sparkling orbs as he slipped a ring onto her engagement finger. Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Lets go outside" James whispered into her ear. As he started to lead her across the dancefloor to the doors he was stopped by Remus.

"James can I have a quick word please?" Remus said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Lily, would you mind going ahead for a minute?"

"No problem. See you later Remus." Lily said walking away in deep thought. Thinking about what had just happened. She had just agreed to be James' wife. What would this do to Sirius? she thought. What is he going to say? He was definitely going to be upset. I wonder if James told him that he was going to do it.

"Lily" Sirius said startling Lily so much she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Fine. Look im sorry about everything, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. It must be with having to see us together and now with the-"Lily stopped as soon as she realised what she was saying. She knew that James would be the one to prefer to tell his best friend that they were engaged. She didn't want to break his heart even more by telling him herself.

"Now with the what, Lily?"

"Nothing" She replied hoping he would let it go.

"Tell me please, I deserve to know."

Lily couldn't muster the words to tell him so she held her left hand up showing him the beautiful diamond encrusted ring with a large emerald in the middle. Once he saw it he understood perfectly. James had asked Lily to marry him and she had accepted. It was now completely official; he would never get a chance with the woman he loved. He stared at her for a few moments taking it in and trying to figure out what to say but couldn't.

"Im sorry" Lily said finally. "You know that I love him, I have never loved anyone else as much and I never will. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know whether you already knew or not and if you didn't I thought it might be better coming from James. Im sure he would have preferred to tell you than me." Lily said trying to be reasonable.

"Don't worry about it. I knew that you would never be with me but I could never stop loving you. I will love you until I die and probably won't ever love anyone else. But I will always be thankful that I will have you in my life so long as you are in James'." Sirius said being truly honest about the way he felt about her.

"Is this true?" a voice said behind them. Turning around they saw an angry James. "Is this true? He repeated, this time with a more forceful tone.


	4. Confessions

James left the hall 10 minutes after Lily. He saw that she was talking to Sirius and looked guilty. He walked down cautiously in the shadows and hid behind a tree. Lily was saying how she thought that he would have been the one wanted to tell Sirius that they were engaged instead of her. Once Sirius started to reply he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was in love with his fiancée. And Lily knew. She had known and had never said a word to him. He decided to confront them.

James came out of the shadows, "Is this true?" His anger shone through his normally calm eyes and the hard lines on his face. "Is this true?" he repeated in a more forceful tone.

Sirius' eyes which were laced with guilt connected with the hazel ones which stared at him with intense anger. "Yes it is true." Sirius finally replied.

"And you never bothered to tell me? Never once thought that I should know? Why did neither of you tell me?" James asked with exploding rage.

Lily was intense with emotion but managed to speak in a soothing voice, "Neither of us wanted to hurt you. When I first found out I wouldn't have told you because I didn't really like you that much then. Even when we started going out I couldn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want the both of you to argue or fall out over me. Im just a girl and your friendship is worth more than me."

Both boys stood there in amazement. They never thought Lily would say something like that. They both knew however that she was right; their friendship was worth more than a girl, even if it was Lily. They also knew that it wasn't going to be easy getting through this.

"I never told you because I knew how much you loved her. I didn't want you to think that there was competition between us. As much as I love her I knew that you were more worthy to be with her than I was. You were the one who said you were going to marry her on the very first train ride to Hogwarts and now you are."

James stared at the both of them in disbelief. He knew that they were not lying to him but he could not believe what he was hearing. They never told him the truth because they never wanted to hurt him. In addition Lily thought their friendship was worth more than her.

James speaking in a calm voice asked Sirius "When did you realise you loved Lily?"

"Last year. I had known for a month or two that I felt something for her but I didn't know what it was. It wasn't until after I played a prank on Snivellus and she was shouting at me that I realised. Then I did something you'd never forgive me for, I kissed her. I felt so guilty I only just managed to ask her not to tell you."

"What has Rose got to do with this?" James said remembering Sirius' date.

"I originally told you I .liked her so you wouldn't suspect I was in love with Lily instead"

"So you played with her emotions to get me off the trail?" James interrupted.

"No. I like Rose and think she's great but she isn't Lily. I've tried and trying to let go of Lily and the only way I've found to do that is concentrating on other things I like, including Rose. It's my way doing it. Graduation is supposed to be a time to celebrate the past and yet move on at the same time. It's a time of change and that's what im trying to do. Change my feelings for lily so they are more platonic." Sirius explained.

James nodded his head to show that he had understood everything the both of them had said. "I know you said you would never deliberately hurt me but why didn't you ask Lily out? If it was last year then there was no way Lily would have wanted me."

"There are two reasons. The first is that she would have said no as she thought that we were as bad as each other. The second was because I had a divided loyalty, I was torn. Torn between my loyalty to you, my best friend and the loyalty to my heart and I chose the one to you. Your friendship meant and still means more to me." Sirius said knowing now that Lily wouldn't take offence at what he had said. "I can't imagine what you are feeling but please believe us."

"I do believe you both. It's just hard to take in. I never thought you felt that way. You did a very convincing job that you didn't like that way you know." James said as he let out a shaky laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone and get back to Rose, if she's still there." Sirius said and started walking back up to the castle where the party was still going on.

"Im sorry James, I really am. I never would have wanted you to have found out like this. I swear I never did anything to encourage him at all. I always walked away if we were alone in the same room-"

"Stop Lily, please stop." Lily fell silent at these words and James carried on "I know you wouldn't do anything to encourage him especially after we started going out. Its ok, I know that you love me, you wouldn't have said yes if you didn't" he said gesturing to the engagement ring on her finger. "It's just im trying to get my head around the fact that my best friend who is more like my brother loves my fiancée. It's going to take a lot of effort for things to be right the way they were before."

Sirius turned around and stared down at his best friend and the woman he loved. For something inside of him had changed during that small but important talk, he could finally begin to see Lily in a platonic way even though his feelings were the same. Maybe this is what he needed to move on, for it to all come out in the open with James. At least he knew she would be happy with him. Now just to tell Mooney and explain things to Rose he thought.


	5. Telling

**AUTHORS NOTE- ok guys this chapter is abit boring, i really didn't know what to do with it. this is the last chapter which is going to be set in their 7th year. the next one will be a knid of prologue just to tell you what happens. it should be set on/shortly after james and lily's wedding. you will find out if sirius finds love as well. and thank for the reviews i enjoy reading them. happy reading.**

"Mooney im telling you something changed after. I think it's what I needed, for Prongs to know how I felt. It's like a weight has been lifted off of me. Don't get me wrong I still love her but I can see that I can change that now." Sirius said to a patient Remus who was sitting opposite him in their dorm.

"It's a good thing that you think you can see a way to change your feelings for her. How did Prongs take it though?" Remus said knowing his other best friend wouldn't have been happy.

"At first he was really angry; you could see it in his eyes. If he hadn't been so shocked or if I was someone else he would have decked me that's for sure. He was quite demanding with the questions but once he saw I was telling him the truth his anger subsided a little. I could tell he was still upset with me and still is now but I don't know. He said that we were still friends but it would need to be worked out. I have a feeling he won't leave me alone with Lily for a while yet. He trusts me but not with her even thought I told him I'd never betray him." Sirius said upset at the last words he spoke. He wanted James to be able to trust him with Lily, even now, even when he'd just confessed that he loved her.

"He will in time. He knows you would never do anything to hurt him. It's not everyday that you find out your best friend is in love with your girlfriend. Give him time to adjust to it. Spend some time away from her try and find another girl you like and show James that you can think of her as platonic and that your feelings towards her have changed."

"I know. Do you think I should tell Rose the truth? I guess she deserves to know in a way, but I don't want her to think that I was using her." Sirius said contemplating the pros and cons of telling Rose the truth.

"I think you should tell her. What if someone overheard you last night, surely the truth would be better coming from you that someone else hell bent on causing trouble for you." replied Remus. He was thinking what was best in the long run. She would find out at some point and it was better now and from him than anyone else and 10 months down the line he thought.

"You're right I will tell her. See you later Mooney."

"See you Padfoot."

Remus sat there thinking of everything Sirius had told him about the previous night. He was sure that someone would have seen or heard them and that the whole school would know before they left on Monday. He also knew that Sirius would have to James at some point but never thought it would be like that. He was grateful to both Lily and Sirius for not mentioning the fact that he knew about it. He thought that he should tell James, he knew it would come out sooner or later and the former being the best one.

"Rose we need to talk. It's really important." Sirius said in an unusual serious tone which she had never heard him talk in before.

"Okay." said Rose hoping that it wasn't something bad.

"I think you should sit down for this. There is something that I have to explain to you. The first thing is that I do really like you despite what you might think after I tell you this. Last night when I was gone from the hall I was talking to Lily and James. You see I love Lily, and James found out after overhearing us. I know that this is a shock for you; however there is something that I need to repeat to you which I said to James. He asked me whether I was using you, I told him no. I wasn't, Im not. I told him that I had found a way to let go of Lily and that was to concentrate on other things I like including you. Im sorry if you feel like I was only using you and that you are only second best. I chose you because I knew I could never go near Lily and you were the only other person I liked." Sirius said hoping that she would understand.

It took a while for Rose to gather her thoughts. She did this while Sirius sat watching her intently hoping she wouldn't snap at him. He got a pleasant surprise when she spoke though.

"I know. I've known that you at least liked her for a while but I never thought that you had fallen for her. Im glad that you have been honest with me many people wouldn't have been. I always knew I was second best to Lily but I could at least tell that you liked me in some way." Rose replied delighted with the shocked expression on his face.

"You knew? How long did you know for? Was it really that obvious?" he asked worried that many other people could tell as well.

"Yes I did know and I've known for a good few months. It wasn't that obvious but some things you either said or did made me add it up and come out with an answer. For most people in other houses they would have had to observe you in a detail to find it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell James?"

"Like I said before I thought you only liked her. I didn't realise that it was anything more. The other reason was because your best friends with James and I thought you probably wouldn't want him to know." Rose said happy she was finally telling the secret she had been unknowingly keeping for him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you not telling him. Im glad me and Lily got a chance to do it for ourselves. Im really sorry if I hurt you at all I didn't mean it." Sirius said with a kind of sincerity which was only seen by his closest friends.

"It's ok, honestly. I will see you later." Rose said as she got up and walked away from where she had been sitting.

She had told him the truth. She had also told him that she had known his secret for months and not said a word to anyone. She hoped he would remember. She still liked him and given time when he was over Lily she hoped that he would still like her in some way.


	6. Epilogue

A year later James and Lily were married. They had wanted a long engagement because they had thought 18 was a bit young to make that kind of commitment and they felt as if their relationship had barely started even though they were engaged.

The wedding was held in the Church of Godric's Hollow with all their friends and family. The scene of Lily walking down the aisle was just as she had imagined it a moment after the proposal. This time the faces were etched with wide smiles and adoring eyes.

"You look lovely." Sirius said to the beauty standing before him. "James is really lucky to have you. There is no guy who deserves you more."

"Thanks Sirius. How is everything between you and Ava?" Lily asked glancing at the woman across the room.

"It's going great. I really like her. I can't say love at the moment but if everything goes well it may lead to it." He replied hoping it would.

He still loved Lily but as a friend rather than anything more. It took a few months for everything to become almost back to normal with James but since then they have been the way they were before. After a while Sirius asked Ava out once again and she accepted.

Everything had been great since then. He couldn't imagine life any better apart from the on going war with Voldemort. That was the one thing he wished wasn't going on. Everyone was in danger and you didn't know who to trust. All he knew was that once it was over he wanted to get married and have children, whether it was with Ava or not he didn't know. His friends who were married had shown him that it was worth being with one person forever.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" James asked in a jovial voice.

"How things are going with Ava mainly." Sirius replied.

"Ah how are things going? I don't think I've seen you like this since 3rd year with Annabelle Brooks and that's saying something."

At this point Lily left the guys to talk alone. She made her way to Ava who was now talking to the older Mrs Potter.

"Everything is great and I didn't have a crush on Annabelle Brooks. You made that up to embarrass me and took it for real when her brother threatened to beat me up if I hurt her."

"Ok, ok I was responsible for that rumour but you know what im on about."

"Yeah I know. Isn't about time you two shared a dance?" Sirius asked.

"Slow down. Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"Only so I can spend time with my girlfriend. Im sure you want to spend more time with Lily than greeting people."

"How could I not guess it was that? Go and see her then and I'll try and find my wife so I can take her for a dance. That ok?"

"That's perfect. I would love to dance with my girlfriend as well. I can only seem to do that after you."

"Cheeky sod, that's only reason you want us to do it." James said laughing.

"Oh and Prong's," Sirius said as his best friend turned to face him "I've never known a better couple than you and Lily. I hope the rest of the day goes great for the both of you."

"Thanks Padfoot. I couldn't ask for you to say anything better. I also couldn't ask for a better friend or brother."

"Neither could I. You're the best." Sirius replied with sincerity which he hardly showed outside the people he was friends with.

Another year later and they were celebrating the birth of Harry James Potter. James, Lily and Sirius were all familiar with the prophecy that Dumbledore had told them could concern Harry or Neville Longbottom. Voldemort could go after either one. That means he could lose more people he loved. Ava had already been lost, she had been on an Order mission when she was ambushed and killed by death eaters.

A further year went by and he lost the people which meant the most him and then was blamed for something he never did. All the time he was locked up he kept thinking of their faces. The faces of the people he had let down. Ava, James, Lily, Harry and Remus were those people.

12 years later he is reunited with his godson and Remus. They both accepted him back. He finally had people who knew the truth and people who he could care for and who would care about him. He passed the love he once had for James and Lily to Harry. It was this which made him return to Britain during the Triwizard tournament. It was also that love which made him come to Harry's aid on that fateful night in the department of mysteries.

Sirius' love for Lily remained throughout the whole of this time. Although the love had changed from a romantic nature to a platonic one, the feelings were still deep. He would carry that torch until he died at the hands of his cousin where he would join Lily, James and his love Ava. For he could love no one more, not even his brother James. Not even his first love, Lily Evans Potter.


End file.
